The present invention relates to a mechanism for removing double parts from the last machining stage of a press. The removal mechanism comprises two gripper rails which can be moved in three axes for the transfer movement of sheet metal parts and the return movement in the machining stages of the press. When double parts are to be removed from the last machining stage of the press, they must be supported in the areas which are away from the gripper rails and are situated in the center with respect to the gripper rails.
For this purpose, the German Patent Document DE 37 12 838 C2 provides a traverse which is disposed in guides on the gripper rails so that it can be moved transversely with respect to the transport direction. A part supporting device is arranged on the traverse. In the guides situated on the outside, the traverse is held in the center with respect to the gripper rails. In the case of a smaller basic gripper rail adjustment, for example, for smaller sheet metal parts, the traverse projects beyond the gripper rails during the whole service life.
By contrast, an object of the present invention is to house all the supporting devices in the area between the gripper rails.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a mechanism for removing double parts from a last machining stage of a press, this mechanism interacting with two gripper rails, which are moveable in three axes, of a transfer device for sheet metal parts through the press. The mechanism comprises supporting elements which reach under the sheet metal parts and are moveable along with the gripper rails in lifting and lowering directions and in transfer and return directions. An outer pipe and an inner pipe are fitted at one end into one another telescopically so as to be able to be slidable into one another in a direction transverse to a passing through direction of the press between the gripper rails and are firmly connected with the gripper rails by means of the ends which are away from the telescopic connection. A bushing is disposed in a transversely slidable manner on at least one of the pipes and carries the supporting elements. At least one running surface for the center supporting position of the bushing is provided, this running surface being formed between the bushing and at least one of an attachment fastened on the bushing and a part which is fixed to a stand.
The objects are also achieved by another embodiment of the present invention which provides a mechanism for removing double parts from a last machining stage of a press, this mechanism interacting with two gripper rails, which are moveable in three axes, of a transfer device for sheet metal parts through the press. In this embodiment, the mechanism comprises supporting elements which reach under the sheet metal parts and are moveable along with the gripper rails in lifting and lowering directions and in transfer and return directions, and an outer pipe and an inner pipe which are fitted at one end into one another telescopically so as to be able to be slidable into one another in a direction transverse to a passing through direction of the press between the gripper rails. The inner and outer pipes are firmly connected with the gripper rails by means of the ends which are away from the telescopic connection. A bushing is disposed in a transversely slidable manner on at least one of the pipes and carries the supporting elements. A guiding rail is coupled to the gripper rails so as to move along with the gripper rails. A guide bar is coupled to the bushing and is slidably disposed in the guiding rail. Parallel rods are articulated on each of the gripper rails and the guide bar to form a double parallel control arrangement for the guiding rail.
The objects are also achieved by still another embodiment of the invention which provides a mechanism for removing double parts from a last machining stage of a press, this mechanism interacting with two gripper rails, which are moveable in three axes, of a transfer device for sheet metal parts through the press. In this embodiment, the mechanism comprises supporting elements which reach under the sheet metal parts and are moveable along with the gripper rails in lifting and lowering directions and in transfer and return directions. A first toothed rack and a second toothed rack are provided which extend transversely with respect to a passing-through direction of the press and in parallel to one another between the gripper rails, each toothed rack being fastened at one end on one of the gripper rails respectively. A bushing carries the supporting elements 12, 13 and has a toothed wheel, the first and second toothed racks meshing simultaneously with the toothed wheel on opposite circumferential sides of the toothed wheel.
One of the advantages provided by the present invention is its use of already existing devices which are required anyhow. In certain embodiments of the invention, a guide bar is provided which is carried along by the gripper rails and is therefore completely independent of additional guiding devices which are fixed to the frame or are stationary. In certain embodiments of the invention, there are no guiding devices for the supporting elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.